


some kind of harsh metaphor

by zedille



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brexit, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Mycroft explains the real deal with Eurus.





	some kind of harsh metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Title from [here](http://www.harkavagrant.com/?id=259), premise originally posted [here](http://zedille.tumblr.com/post/155976576974/my-sherlock-s4e3-cracktheory-its-actually-a). The only way to make Sherlock s4 make any sense.

“Oh, John,” said Mycroft pityingly. “Don’t tell me you actually _believed_ all that nonsense about the secret, tragic, murderous, and hitherto entirely unknown youngest Holmes sister.”

“Pardon?”

“It was a metaphor. A little ‘joke’ from our friends across the Channel.” Mycroft sighed at John’s continued bewilderment. “Her name wasn’t a coincidence, either.”

“Eurus?”

“Hardly,” Mycroft sniffed. “Eur _o_ s: the East Wind, or the economic power of the entire European Union?”

“What!?”

“They wanted to send me — the British government, that is — a message.” 

John said, comprehension slowly dawning: “You can’t mean this was really about...”

“Brexit,” said Mycroft grimly.


End file.
